


Rondo

by Sunnie0023



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnie0023/pseuds/Sunnie0023





	Rondo

1.

평온한 날들이 이어지고 있었다. 특별한 일은 없었지만 그렇다고 지나치게 지루할 정도로 아무 일도 없는 것은 아니었다. 사실 꽤 재미있는 일들도 많이 일어나고 있었다. 스릴 있는 일들은 아니었지만 가끔은 위험을 무릅쓰는 것보다는 스릴이 없는 것이 더 나았다. 스릴이 없다고 해서 전혀 재미가 없는 것은 아니니까 말이다.

예를 들자면, 일주일 전에는 프네시 종족과의 퍼스트 콘택트가 있었다. 그들은 갓 워프 기술을 개발한 종족이었다. 그건 아주 스릴이 넘치는 일은 아니었지만 꽤 인상 깊은 일이었다. 갓 워프 기술을 개발한 종족의 만남은 마치 과거의 인류와의 만남과도 같은 느낌을 줬고, 그건 꽤 신선하고, 묘하게 향수를 불러 일으키는 느낌이었다. 그들은 자신들보다 발전된 기술을 가진 이들을 일종의 경외와 호기심으로 바라보며 그들로부터 새로운 정보를 얻고자 하는 갈망을 내보였다. 경계심이 전혀 없었던 것은 아니다. 어떤 이들은 보이저가 자신들을 침략하러 왔다고 믿었다. 그들은 정부 건물 앞에 몰려들어 시위를 하며 보이저를 내쫓아야 한다고 말했다. 그러나 예상된 일이나 마찬가지였으므로 그들의 경계에 놀라는 사람은 거의 없었다. 그러니까, 심지어 나오미 와일드만조차 놀라지 않았다.

프네시는 외계 종족과의 만남이 거의 없던 종족으로, 그들이 만나본 외계 종족은 이웃 항성계의 바스탄 뿐이었다. 그리고 그들은 자신의 항성계에 생긴 자연 재해를 피해 다른 항성계로 이주하던 중 우연히 스쳐지나갔을 뿐이다. 그들 역시 낮은 정도의 워프가 가능한 종족으로, 기술력의 부족으로 프네시의 행성을 무인 행성으로 착각하고 이주를 위해 접근 했다가 그 행성에 이미 프네시가 살고 있다는 것을 알아채곤 곧 다른 항성계를 찾아 떠났다는 것이 프네시의 설명이었다. 그런 짧은 만남을 제외하면 보이저와의 만남이 그들의 거의 첫 외계 종족과의 만남이었던 것이다. 첫번째 만남에서의 외계 종족에 대한 경계와 거부는 매뉴얼에 대응 방식이 적혀 있을 정도로 전형적인 일이었다. 인류 역시 처음 벌칸을 만나게 되었을 때 일부는 환호했지만 일부는 경계하고 두려워 하고 음모론을 퍼뜨리기까지 했다. 사실 프네시의 반응은 인류와 비교하면 아주 부드러운 축에 속했고, 그래서 정부 인사가 보이저에 사과인사를 전했을 때 전 보이저 크루는 웃음과 함께 이해의 인사를 돌려보낼 수 있었다. 일부의 반대에도 불구하고, 아주 부드러운 반대도 반대라고 친다면 말이다, 보이저와 프네시의 만남은 성공적으로 이루어졌다. 본성이 선량하고 이타적인 프네시는 보이저를 아주 잘 대접했고, 심지어는 열흘 뒤에 있을 전행성적 축제에까지 초대하기까지 했다. 소식을 전해들은 대원들 사이엔 들뜬 분위기 퍼졌다. 휴식을 가질만한 시기라는 데에는 제인웨이도 동의했으므로 그는 프네시 측에 참여 의사를 전달했다. 보이저가 초대에 응한다는 것을 안 프네시는 크게 기뻐하며 보이저가 착륙할 만한 장소도 마련해 주겠다고 제안했고, 함선의 점검이 필요하다는기관실장의 주장으로 그 제안은 받아들여졌다. 열흘 뒤 그들은 하늘이 있고 양 옆이 벽이 아닌 공기로 만들어진 곳에 내려서 축제를 즐기게 될 것이었다.

모든 일이 순조롭게 흘러가고 있었다. 그러나 제인웨이는 무언가 한가지가 잘못되었다는 생각을 떨쳐낼 수없었다. 그의 일등 항해사 때문이었다. 요즘 들어 그의 일등 항해사가 이상했다. 딱 집어서 어떤 게 이상하고 어떤게 잘못됐다고 말할 수 있을 정도는 아니었지만 그는 알 수 있었다. 자신의 일등 항해사는 확실히 이상하게 행동하고 있었다. 그는 여전히 부드러운 미소를 띠고 자신의 옆에 붙어 일등 항해사로서의 임무를 적절하게 수행하고 있었으나 그럼에도 불구하고 어딘가 묘하게 이상한 느낌을 줬다. 종종 의견을 제시하려는 듯 입을 열다 곧 입을 닫고 중요한 일이 아니라고 말했고, 홀로 식당에 앉아 어딘가 먼 곳을 응시하며 무언가 고민하는 듯 인상을 쓰곤 했다. 둘 다 차코테답지는 않은 일이었다. 그러나 무슨 일 있냐고 물어볼 만큼 이상하게 행동하고 있지는 않았으므로 제인웨이는 그저 속으로 의아해할 뿐이었다. 그러니까 오늘 예정에 없던 저녁 식사를 제안받기 전까지는 말이다. 그의 일등 항해사는 아주 진지한 표정으로

“캐스린, 오늘 저녁에 시간 좀 있으세요?”

하고 물어왔고, 시간이 있었으므로 그가 고개를 끄덕이자 이번에는 거의 불안감마저 느껴지는 목소리로 저녁 식사를 제안했다.

“오늘 1900시에 식사 어떠세요? 그러니까 식당에서 말고 제 쿼터나 캐스린 쿼터에서요.” 

그의 손은 미세하게 떨리고 있었다. 제인웨이는 그 손을 붙잡았고 그와 시선을 마주했다. 옅은 안개처럼 공포가 깔린 짙은 색의 눈동자가 제인웨이를 마주 내려다 보았다.

“차코테. 자네 왜 그래? 무슨 일 있는 거야?”

그러나 그는 대답하지 않았다. 제인웨이가 거의 애원하듯이 말해줘, 하고 속삭였으나 그는 그저 마주 잡은 손에 힘을 주곤

“1900시에요, 캐스린?”

하고 식사에 대한 동의만을 물어올 뿐이었다. 제인웨이에게는 사실상 선택권이 없는 것이나 마찬가지였다.그는 그의 일등 항해사를, 친구를, 그의 차코테를 이대로 비참한 표정을 한 채 남아 있게 내버려 둘 수가 없었다. 그래서 그는 고개를 끄덕이곤,

“1900시에, 좋아. 자네 쿼터가 좋겠어. 자네가 준비해 둘 줄로 알게.”

속삭이며 그의 가련한 일등 항해사의 뺨을 한 손으로 감쌌다. 그러고나선 마주 본 이를 보고 서로 아주 약간 웃고는,

“함장님, 함교입니다. 프네시에서 통신을 요청합니다. 상황실로 연결해 드릴까요?”

“아니야, 지금 그쪽으로 가지.”

그들은 방을 떠났다.

2.

"정말 죄송하게 되었습니다, 캡틴. 하지만 우리 행성에는 당신네 배처럼 큰 배를 내릴만한 착륙장이 아무래도 없는 것 같습니다. 저희는 아직 그렇게 큰 배를 움직일 기술을 가지고 있지 않아서 그런 걸 만들어 두지 않았어요. 괜한 기대를 하게 해서 미안합니다."

프네시의 장관은 양 손을 높이 들고 양 엄지 손가락을 좌우로 흔들어 보였다. 미안하다는 뜻이었다. 제인웨이는 화면에 한 발짝 다가서며 웃음띤 목소리로 말했다.

"착륙장이 아니어도 됩니다. 저희는 그냥 공터에 내려도 되거든요. 예를 들면, 평원 같은 곳이 있을 것 아닙니까? 미스터 패리스, 착륙장이 아닌 평원이나 들판에 내릴 수 있나?"

"네, 캡틴. 사람이나 동물이 없다면 가능합니다."

패리스는 특유의 늘어지는 말투로 말하며 화면을 응시했다. 제인웨이는 잠시 패리스 쪽으로 돌렸던 시선을 다시 화면으로 향했다.

"보시다싶이 우리 조종사는 아주 유능합니다. 아무 빈 터나 제공해주시면 내릴 수 있을 거예요."

그러나 장관은 다시금 엄지 손가락들을 흔들어 보일 뿐이었다.

"정말 미안합니다. 우리에게 그런 공터가 있는 것 같지 않아요. 큰 공터는 대부분 자연 보호 구역으로 지정 돼서 사용할 수 없거든요. 한번 찾아는 보겠습니다만 약속은 드리지 못하겠습니다. 실망시켜드려서 미안합니다. 다들 많이 기대하셨을텐데요."

"괜찮습니다. 축제에 참여하게 해 주시는 것만으로 감사한걸요. 우리 우정을 다져나갈 수 있다면 그걸로 됐습니다. 아마 대원들도 그걸로 만족할 겁니다."

그러자 장관은 다시 엄지를 흔들기 시작했다. 그리고 약간 초조한 목소리로 말했다.

"자꾸 미안하다는 말만 하게 되는 것 같지만, 또다시 미안하다는 말을 전해야 할 것 같군요. 최대한 긍정적인 방향으로 논의하려고 하는 중이지만 대원 전체가 내려오실 경우 저희가 안전을 보장해 드리기 어려울 것 같아 전부 다 내려오시는 것은 힘들 것 같습니다. 아시다시피 여러분을 경계하는 단체가 있어서요. 물론 그 치들은 모든 걸 반대하고 정말 소수긴 합니다만..."

장관은 말을 흐렸다. 엄지 손가락도 자신 없이 밑으로 쳐지기 시작했다. 제인웨이는 눈동자를 한 번 굴리곤 질문을 던졌다.

"하지만 그 단체는 별로 위협적이지 않다고 하시지 않으셨나요? 저희가 보기에도 별로 위협이 될 것 같진 않던데요. 반대만 할 뿐 평화적이고 그냥 모성을 아주 사랑하는 사람들로만 보였는데요. 그 정도의 위험은 우정을 위해 무릅쓸 수 있을 겁니다."

하지만 장관은 어깨를 흔들었다. 안된다는 뜻이었다.

"여러분은 저희의 첫 번째 친구나 마찬가지입니다. 저희는 저희의 거의 유일한 친구를 위험에 빠뜨리고 싶지 않아요. 그 확률이 얼마가 되던 간에 말입니다. 그래도 최대한 안전하게 전 크루가 내려오실 수 있게 하는 방법을 찾아 보겠습니다."

"고맙습니다. 그럼 좋은 소식을 기대하겠습니다."

"좋은 소식을 드릴 수 있도록 노력해 보겠습니다. 통신 끝."

통신이 종료되고 다시 화면에는 프네시 모성이 보이기 시작했다. 제인웨이는 손바닥으로 얼굴을 한번 쓸어 내리곤 함장석에 다리를 꼬고 앉았다. 그러니까 꼭 평상시처럼 말이다. 허리에 손을 올린 토레스는,

"손님 맞이가 별로네요."

상황을 썩 마음에 들어하는 것 같지 않았다.

"할 줄을 모르는 모양이지. 처음이잖나. 우리도 처음엔 다 그랬을 거야."

제인웨이가 언뜻 대수롭지 않다는 듯 말했고, 

"동의합니다. 실제로 인간 역시 벌칸과의 첫 만남에서 벌칸에 대한 이해 부족으로 벌칸 대사들에게 열악한 환경을 제공한 바 있습니다. 물론 벌칸은 신체적으로 강하기 때문에 큰 영향을 받지는 않았습니다만 처음은 언제나 미숙한 법입니다."

투박이 컴퓨터 같은, 그러나 물 흐르는 듯한 말투로 흘려 말하자

"뭐 그렇게 말한다면 그런 거겠죠."

토레스도 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. 어쩌겠냐는 투였다. 제인웨이는 자신의 장교들을 차례로 둘러보며 그들과 시선을 교환했다.

"좋아. 투박, 장관이 걱정하는 혹시 모를 사태에 대비해서 보안을 강화할 방법을 찾아 봐. 해리, 행성 표면 스캔해서 우리가 내릴 만한 땅이 있는지 찾아보도록 해. 톰, 궤도에 계속 머물도록. 그리고 벨라나, 미안하게 됐지만 아무래도 우주에서 보이저를 점검해야 할 것 같아. 기다리지 말고 점검 시작해.”

아이, 캡틴. 그리고 그들은 평소처럼 일을 시작했다. 그러니까 꼭 언제나처럼 말이다. 그러나 평소 같지 않은 사람이 하나 있었다. 그리고 그건 이제 놀랍지도 않게도, 제인웨이의 일등 항해사였다. 그는 업무를 재개하는 대신 제인웨이에게 몸을 기울이곤,

"1900시입니다. 늦지 마세요."

하고 속삭였다. 그리고 그건 제인웨이에게 어쩐지 부적절하게 느껴졌다. 아니, 부적절한 일이었다. 제인웨이는 그렇게 생각했다. 그래서 그는 자리에서 일어나 터보 리프트로 향하며 말했다.

"차코테, 자네는 나와 함께 가지."

다행히도 그의 일등 항해사는 그렇게까지 이상하게 굴고 있지는 않았기에 순순히 그의 뒤를 따라 터보 리프트에 올랐다. 터보 리프트에 오르고 리프트가 닫히기 전까지 제인웨이는 목적지를 말하지 않았으므로 차코테는 제인웨이에게 물었다.

"지금 어디로 가는 겁니까, 캡틴?"

그제야 제인웨이는 말했다.

"의무실."

그 말은 차코테에 대한 대답 같기도 했고 동시에 터보 리프트에게 하는 명령 같기도 했다. 아주 헷갈리는 어투였지만 컴퓨터는 충실하게 명령을 이행해 터보 리프트를 움직이기 시작했다. 벽면에서 깜빡이는 붉은 불빛을 배경으로 차코테는 물었다.

"무슨 일인지 물어봐도 됩니까?"

제인웨이는 대답하지 않았다. 그러나 망설이는 것처럼 보이지는 않았다. 다만 침묵했을 뿐이다. 차코테가 캐스린, 하고 부르려는 듯 입을 다시 한 번 열었을 때야 그는 그의 이름을 불렀다.

"차코테."

"네."

그의 일등 항해사가 고개를 끄덕이자 제인웨이는 그를 향해 몸을 돌렸다.

“자네가 닥터에게 정밀 검진을 받았으면 해. 아니, 말하지 마.”

제인웨이는 오른손 검지 손가락을 들어 보이며 무언가 할 말이 있는 듯해 보이는 그의 일등 항해사를 저지했다. 

“건강하다고 말하겠지. 그래, 건강할 지도 모르겠어. 하지만 요새 자네 좀 평소답지 않아. 난 그게 너무 신경 쓰여. 자네도 내가 무슨 말을 하는지 알거야. 알았으면 좋겠어. 그러니까 말이야,"

그리고 잠시 멈춘 그는 덧붙였다. 다정함이 묻은 목소리였다.

“걱정 된다고, 차코테.”

의무실이 있는 덱에 도착한 터보리프트는 작은 기계음을 내며 문을 열었다. 제인웨이가 먼저 걸어 나갔고 차코테가 그의 뒤를 따랐다.

"하지만 캡틴, 설명할 수 있습니다. 설명할게요."

"1900시에 말이야?"

"네, 1900시에요. 쿼터에서요."

제인웨이는 왼손바닥으로 이마를 짚고 얼굴을 쓸어 내렸다.

"지금 설명해 줄 수는 없는 거야?"

그러나 차코테는 여전히 입장을 고수했다.

"1900시에 제 쿼터에서요."

제인웨이는 그 식사 자리가 왜 그렇게까지 중요한지 이해할 수 없었으나 다만 차코테의 어깨에 손을 올렸다.

"그래, 알았어. 1900시에 자네 쿼터에서. 하지만 그 전에 닥터에게 검진을 받도록 해."

"명령인가요?"

"아니, 부탁이야. 알잖아, 난 자네에게 명령을 하는 걸 좋아하지 않아. 하지만 차코테, 말했잖아. 난 자네가 걱정돼. 자네가 괜찮았으면 좋겠어, 물론 괜찮겠지만 말이야."

그리고 필요하면 명령하게 될 거야. 썩 내키지는 않지만 말이야. 제인웨이는 덧붙였고 차코테는 고개를 끄덕였다. 의무실 문이 열리자 제인웨이는 보이저의 유일한 의사에게 명령했다.

"닥터, 차코테의 정기 검진을 지금 해 줬으면 좋겠어." 

홀로그램 의무실장은 어쩐지 놀란 듯한 모습이었다.

"정기 검진을요? 지금요? 하지만 전 지금 바쁜데요."

그러나 제인웨이는 단호했다.

"지금. 정밀하게 검진하고 차코테가 완전히 건강하다고 확인 시켜줘."

"무슨 일인 거죠? 중령님이 생각하기엔 스스로 병이 있는 것 같으신가요?"

의무실장은 일등항해사를 향해 질문했고 그는 고개를 저었다.

"아니, 하지만 검진해 줬으면 좋겠어."

그리고 그 대화에 함장이 끼어들었다.

"지나친 걱정을 하고 있는 건 나야. 그러니까 내가 확인할 수 있도록 해줘. 난 함교에 있을테니 끝나면 알려주도록."

"캡틴, 오신 김에 캡틴도 미뤄뒀던 정기 검진을 받으시는 건 어떠실까요?"

함장이 의무실에 제 발로 걸어오는 게 흔치 않은 일이라는 사실을 떠올린 의무실장이 떠나는 함장의 등에 대고 외쳤지만 함장은 그저 평소처럼 손을 내저으며 나중에, 할 뿐이었다.


End file.
